


Slenderman - August Brown

by Oriphiel



Series: The Operator's Legacy [2]
Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Dark, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally has been reported missing.<br/>Has anyone seen her?<br/>And where is August Brown?<br/>In the woods?<br/>Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slenderman - August Brown

I once knew a girl named Sally  
But she walked with a man down and Alley  
Her body was small, her frame was frail  
And he swallowed her whole, no more details.  
  
My name is August Brown  
I live in the same small town  
From where Sally she came,  
Never home again  
So I went to look for her again.  
  
In here, the forest, is quiet and peace  
But deception lies in every crease  
What was that sound?  
I turn around  
And there he stands, this man of myth.  
  
He looks like a normal man  
A suit I see before I ran  
Twigs under my feet  
My heart skips a beat  
As I fall and twists my ankle.  
  
Now he's over me like a tower  
I landed in a bed of flowers  
His limbs are long  
His hands are claws  
And his missing face is pale.  
  
"Come with me, I'll let you meet,  
And we can all have some fun."  
"Not thanks," I say, "I'd rather not.  
I have to go home right now."  
  
"No."  
He said


End file.
